frogfractions2fandomcom-20200214-history
Zagmar
Zagmar Pontiff/Pope Zagmar is a religious figurehead from some unknown dimension. He was introduced through the takeover of @resist_decay twitter on August 15(?) . He followed a few resistance members on a "resource run" back to the Resistance dimension from his own. However he seems to be familiar with intra-dimentional travel(?). He seems to take an opposatory role to the Resistance and wanted to anhaliate them when he first came across. It's unknown who zagmar is or where they come from. It's known that they use magic, they weren't aware of their cyborg technology all we really know is that he is an antagonist to the Resistance, he has loyal followers willing to fight for him, and he took prisoner JC101-B (JimB indicating he's not the only Jim.) Mentions of Zagmar joshua/giraffe wrack and ruin: the final years of the celulitte church (p347) Last, the Empire's armies surrounded the grand cathedral of Amour Lardo. From his chambers at the cathedral's apex, Zagmar paced and glared down at the gathered armies before his gates, gnashing his teeth in a insane fury. The cathedral of the gods had never been breached, and had already survived many hails of explosives, and he was secure that the heathen forces would be driven before his faith. Church officials, realizing that the war was lost, were furtively abandoning their posts, surrendering to the emperor himself, who left: a (read more) (next page) Testament of Zagmar (p68) This world is untampered steel, and we shall be the hammer that shapes it. Our Devine Master has shown us a new path forward, forged in flame and darkness. We shall release those suffering from their bondage, and show them the new path forward. The whispers of out Lord shall become a mighty roar, and incarnations shall walk the earth. It will be a joy and an honor to surrender to his touch to give ourselves in totality. (next page) Twitter On August 13th, 2016 Zagmar took control of the resistances twitter account documenting his takeover of the resistances headquarters Terminal All 3 emails on the number six's terminal is about zagmars takeover E51420813 Roth, We've lost contact with Brown down in portal experimentation. There's something going on down there. Do you know anything? -croft E51420815 roth, the boys downstairs have really stuck their foot in it this time. A routine resource run went sideways and some crazy followed them back with a small army. That's the reason for the communications outage yesterday. We've contained the extradimensional intruders in a lower level for now but may require military backup. Will update you soon. -Hearn E51420820 Roth, You're so lucky being located upstairs. It's Been a real crapshow down here over the past five days. We managed to starve the crazies out and they retreated through the portal, but we can't seem to get the thing closed. they took the prisoner with them. The crazy one that appears to be their leader screamed some nonsense about returning soon with more forces, so we need to get this shut down before we have an army in our base. We can't fight a war on two fronts and the soldiers don't need this distraction from the true enemy. I think we may have bitten off more than we can chew with this stuff - again. This time we can't let it turn out as badly because we won't get a third chance. Any support the boys upstairs can provide would be greatly appreciated -Hearn